


Name Generator

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi is a fucking asshole.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

It was when Hinata stepped into the alleyway that he became acutely aware that he was being followed. The long hallway of concrete in front of him loomed, and he thought he could feel someone breathing down his neck, the hot air mixing with cold sweat. The vile scent of the alleyway reached his nose and he had to force the air to pass through his airways. He could hear the crunch crunch tap of his follower's feet on the be-leafed pavement, pace sending chills down his back. His shirt was sticking uncomfortably to his back; he was breaking out in a cold sweat. Fuck, he was scared. He froze, hearing the footsteps come to a halt as well.

He didn't think that this actually could happen. The chances of him actually being followed were so small, at least in his eyes. So why? Why him? Hinata cursed his luck, wondering if he should just turn around and storm his stalker. The element of surprise was good to have, right? Should he turn around? No, thats a stupid idea, right? Right? His conscience stayed deathly silent, and Hinata wasn't sure if he was even alive anymore. Was he just overreacting?

Yes, that had to be it.  Who in their right mind would follow around a fifteen year old boy? The T.V. always told him to watch out for his wife, his sister, his mother, and his daughter. The T.V. never mentioned what to do when it’s you getting stalked.  Hinata’s eyes darted sideways, staring at the blank wall nervously. Graffiti covered the grey mass of concrete, unreadable messages covering the dirty plane in oddly colored swirls that seemed to form letters. Mans… Manchester? Is that what that one says? The blue spray-paint seemed to fade into a mass of other letterings, not allowing Hinata to read any more of the sentence.

The insignificance of the paint struck him suddenly. Who knows if anyone is ever going to read that? Does the owner of this inscription know that Hinata is there right now, reading his graffiti while about to die?

This was weird, Hinata mused, too weird. Now wasn’t the time to think of life’s inconsistencies. His follower, whoever it was, hasn’t moved a centimeter since Hinata stopped. If he started sprinting now, he could make it to the end of the alley and reach Main Street in no time, he was sure of it. His stomach squelched uncomfortably at the thought. Hinata knew he could do it- he wasn’t district champion for nothing. He had never thought that he would have to run for his life. Sure, sometimes he pretended that he was- at track meets, he always seemed to pull ahead quickest when he imagined a starved lion behind him, pounding its feet into the pavement; but he couldn’t do this. Hinata’s lunch threatened to resurface, and he couldn’t hold it back-oh god. He clenches his body together, tightening his throat, and the world in all its’ color fades out for a little bit as Hinata retains his pasta carbonara for just a bit longer.

When Hinata opens his eyes again, sickly smell invading his nose, his limbs scream at him to run. He didn’t know what this is, what was happening, fuck?

The crunch of leaves find their way into Hinata’s head, and it takes a few milliseconds for his blood to run completely cold. Fuck. He had to run. Run. Run. RUN, you idiot. Hinata screamed at himself as his feet stayed glued to the ground. Move please, he begged himself, I don’t want to die. Kenma’s waiting for me- tonight is shitty movie night and I think we’re watching the entirety of Blue’s Clues and Dora the Explorer, and he’ll pretend to be ironic and dumb, but we both know that he’s loved Blue’s Clues since forever and there’s gonna be popcorn and maybe his boyfriend Kuroo will come over and make fun of him and-

The footsteps behind him paused, perhaps sensing the disarray that Hinata was in. The silence stretched on for forever, the hustle of Main Street sounding out, echoing through the alley. Crunch. The person took another step. Crunch….Crunch…Crunch…Draaaag Holy shit, what was that. That sounds like… a drainpipe?! Crunch…Drag…Crunch… Another foot slammed down onto the leaves, and then another. Crunchcrunchcrunchcrunch Fuck. That’s all the initiative that Hinata needed to run, and by god, he soared through that alleyway. The graffiti and concrete blurred as he bolted out of the hall, continuing his sprint all the way down Nekoma Boulevard and onto Main Street. His calves burned holes through his skin, his legs seemed to slam down on the concrete with enough force to shatter bones, and his breath came out as ragged as that of an overweight dog in blistering heat. Fuck, he was so scared. Was it still following him? Hinata thought he could hear the pounding of footsteps behind him, but it turned out to be his heart, which seemed to have jumped places to his ear. Slowly, he came to a halt, inhaling oxygen like a whale would krill. Gasping like a fish out of water, Hinata slapped his hands onto his knees and bent down, promptly losing his lunch.

The pavement splattered with chunks of leftover spaghetti as Hinata’s stomach spasmed and danced the tango inside his torso.  People around him scattered, their expressions ranging from disgust to concern.  Hinata got up, wiping the tears from his eyes. Tears, at least with Hinata, always seemed to come with throwing up. So not only did he have to vomit in front of numerous people, he had to cry as well. Fuck.

Feeling a small tug on his puffy jacket, Hinata turns around, wiping his hands messily across his face. A small blonde girl stands there, hand on the black and red material.

“Are you okay…” A look from her mom, and she quickly adds “Mister?” to the end of it. Hinata stands still before bending down and nodding.

“Yeah, I’m fine, buddy.”

“My name’s Yachi! What’s yours?”

Hinata smiles, sighing through his nose. “I’m Hinata. Nice to meet you, Yachi.”

Yachi beams at him and adjusts her hairpiece shyly as her mom steps forward, a young woman with gentle features.

“You okay there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now, but please watch out when walking alone; I’m pretty sure I just barely escaped getting kidnapped.”

Hinata faces the woman seriously and her expression twists into a worried one. “Are you really okay then? There has seemed to be more to talk about on the news lately…”

He can’t help but feel comforted by this young mother’s concern; after all, his mother died back when he was 3. He doesn’t remember much about her, but misses her all the same.

“Yeah. Anyway, thank you. I should probably head off, my roommate is expecting me by 6.”

“Alright, thank you also. Be safe.”

With that, Hinata turns and walks off, aware that it is well past 7. It’s not like Kenma cares, but Hinata likes to be punctual.

\--

It doesn’t take long to reach home, and boy is Hinata glad to be back.

“Kenma!”

Hinata calls for the blonde, his voice reverberating off light brown walls, “crème” as Kenma would call it. No answer. He takes off his shoes, sets them on the wooden shoe rack to his right, and wanders into the living room.

“Kenmaaaa…”

He drags the last syllable of his roommate’s name out, just as he hates, but still no answer. Hinata creeps up behind the couch obnoxiously, screaming ‘Boo!’ as he hops over it onto the (hopefully) sleeping Kenma. Unfortunately, all he lands on is Kenma’s PSP, which sacks him one in his balls real bad. After laying there huddled over in pain for an eternity, Hinata gets up again, this time wandering through the hall again into the kitchen.

“Kenma, you piece of shit friend, answer meee…”

“No, fuck off Hinata.”

The voice comes from right behind him and Hinata shrieks so loud that someone in China could hear him. After staring at him in confusion for a few seconds, Kenma shakes his head and sighs.

“Movie night?”

Hinata nods vigorously, sauntering over to the pantry to get popcorn. His eyes scan multiple different boxes, trying to figure out which brand to get, before he settles on one. Wait nope not that one, that one looks kinda weird-

“Hinata. Pick one, you loaf of bread.”

Humming in response to his friend’s ‘witty’ insult, Hinata grabs one, Newman, and tosses it at Kenma’s face, who in turn grabs it and rips open the package. He gently slides it into the microwave and shuts the door, tapping away at the touch screen.

Hinata had seemed to have forgotten all about what had happened earlier, or rather pushed it to the back of his mind. It doesn’t matter, it’s in the past. Or so he told himself.

They wait with bated breath for the popcorn, and the second the microwave beeps it’s already out and in Hinata’s hands.  The scent of the buttery snack drifts throughout the apartment lazily and it’s not that late when Hinata and Kenma cuddle up together in front of the T.V.

\--

The doorbell rings smack in the middle of the thirty seventh episode, at that time where the popcorn ran out long ago, but it’s too late to do anything else. Groaning, Hinata shoves Kenma’s muttering head off of his shoulder and gets out of the blanket cocoon they built for themselves. He gets up, legs wobbling like the waldmeister jelly Kenma sometimes buys at the weird international store down the street. He pokes his head in the kitchen before going to the door. The number 10:48 is burned to the back of his eyelids, and he has to blink a few times before it disappears from his view, forever lost in his mess of a brain.

Hinata checks the eyehole and sees nothing, so he turns his back and begins to walk off again before the door rings again.

“What the fuck do you wan- Who are you?”

He opens the door to an unfamiliar face, which seems to blink with recognition. It was a boy who seemed around his age, but a little taller. Black hair, at least that’s what he thought it looked like, and dark eyes. Handsome, really, but that didn’t exactly matter at this point. Hinata clears his throat, crossing his arms again.

“Who are you?”

The boy raises his hand and speaks into a small black cell phone, nestled into the palm of his hand. “Found ‘im.”

At this point, Hinata was kind of freaked out. For the second time that day, his instincts screamed at him to run. It was just a boy his age right?

“What d’ya mean you ‘found me’?”

The dark haired boy simply stared at Hinata, studying his face carefully.

“Why are you here?”

More staring.

“What the fuck do you want?”

What was wrong with this guy? His blank face gave Hinata the creeps.

“I’m leaving.”

Hinata huffs angrily, turning around. Swiftly, the other boy’s hand stretched out and grabbed his wrist, heaving him back with brute force. Hinata starts to scream but suddenly his mouth is covered with a towel and all he can smell is a mix of gasoline and alcohol, and some is on his tongue and oh god he’s so woozy and it tastes so bad what IS this even?

The last thing Hinata hears is a voice, presumably from the boy.

“Sorry to have to do this, puppy.”


	2. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is a fucking asshole.

He wakes up with an insane headache, cheek pressed against cold concrete ground. Where was he? Where was Kenma? Whats up with this headache?

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Finding no words to honestly express what he was feeling, Hinata settled on cursing at his current situation with all his might. Flashbacks from the night before crawl into his mind, and Hinata can’t help hating himself and his naïve-ness; why hadn’t he just left? ‘Found him’, yeah, that’s a thing that surely doesn’t mean that he’s going to be part of a Febreeze commercial. God, he hated being blindfolded. It’s the feeling of not knowing what’s going on around him that really gets to him, causes him to have a mental blockage.

Hinata was scared of moving, talking, and even breathing. Why him? He couldn’t come up with a single reason why he stood out from any of the rest. Yeah, he was a track star with ‘a lot of potential’ but wouldn’t that turn someone off from kidnapping him? He was scared of moving, for fear that there’s someone in the room with him and he was scared of breathing- they’ll hear him.

Maybe if he screamed as loud as he could, someone would hear him and rescue him. Maybe, just maybe…

 Wrong. Hinata knew, he knew what happens to people that scream.

Screamers never last 20 minutes in the horror movies that Kenma loves, they’re the first to go and frankly, Hinata is scared shitless that he’ll be killed on spot.

Why did this have to happen to him?

Slowly, Hinata felt his mind lower itself into a thick state of conscience, feeling the dust settling onto his thoughts. For a lack of nothing else to do, Hinata eases his mind into unconsciousness, choosing to sleep rather than endure staying still until something eventful happened.

\--

When Hinata wakes up next, he makes the biggest mistake of his life. He opens his eyes.

The shock of seeing the boy from last night eyeing him with a curious expression almost kills Hinata. His eyes widen and his heart thumps in his chest, like a rabbit running away from a fox. Upon noticing that Hinata was awake, the black haired boy reaches over and covers his mouth, using two fingers to clamp down Hinata’s nose as well.

“No talking, okay?”

His quiet and sweet voice did NOT match up to the fact that he was currently withholding oxygen from reaching Hinata’s lungs. Of course, Hinata did what he knew best- he panicked. Arching his back, he pushed his tied wrists into the concrete he was laying on. He shook his head violently, trying to free himself from the boy’s grasp.

Seemingly unamused, the boy pressed harder, forcing Hinata’s head back towards the ground.

“Stop that- I’ll call Daichi and you’ll be sorry that you’re doing this.”

After watching him struggle for a few more seconds, he sighed, as if disappointed.

“Honestly… Shou… Stop.”

At this, Hinata ceased all motion, flopping down again. He stares into blue eyes, which soften at eye contact. He takes his hands of Hinata and praises him instead.

“Good boy.”

The black haired boy ruffles his hair, petting it as if Hinata was a pet dog. Hinata shudders, feeling disgust drip down his spine in an icy manner.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio, by the way.” The boy smiles, and its angelic, or at least it would be, had Hinata not been chained up and treated like an animal. The boy’s- Kageyama’s head turns downward as he thinks about something. His left hand keeps running through Hinata’s hair while his right props up his head.

After a long silence, Hinata tries to get up, shifting to be on his other side. His efforts are shut down quickly by Kageyama’s hand, which gruffly pushes his head to the floor again. Hinata feels the pain radiating from his head and yelps loudly. The rate at which Kageyama turned from sweet to furious made the color drain from Hinata’s face. His hand continues to rest of Hinata’s head, and Hinata can already feel the cold sweat dripping down his back. 

Hinata’s eyes tear up at the thought of home. He wonders what would have happened if this didn’t. Most likely he’d be waking up on the couch, while Kenma would be watching reruns of shitty horror movies. Oh shit. Kenma. KENMA. What happened? Is he okay? He has to ask-

“Shouyou.”

Kageyama breaks the silence with a hesitant voice.

“Listen to me. When Daichi comes-“

He pauses, runs over what he’s about to say in his head.

“When Daichi comes, promise me, no matter what, you won’t talk.”

Again a long pause.

“When you’re with me- and only with me- you may talk. But only if we’re home alone. Daichi is home right now, and I’m frightened he’ll hear you if you talk, Shou.”

At that moment, one thought strikes Hinata’s mind, like a lightning bolt during a grey storm. This kid was creepy. Not only did he call him Shou, a name only used by his sister, and sometimes his father, he was nice. In the creepiest way, this boy was nice, and it scared Hinata. The brute force with which he pushed his head to the ground scared him too, of course, but especially the smile Kageyama gave him. The ‘it’s going to be alright’ smile. If Kageyama has to reassure himself that everything will be okay, then Hinata does not want to meet this ‘Daichi’ person.

After another long pause, Kageyama’s head shot up suddenly.

“Hinata. He’s coming. Be a good boy and don’t talk.”

Sure enough, in a few seconds the footsteps stop outside of the door. The clink of metal accompanies them, dragging along the floor. After knocking once, the door slams open. Hinata is faced away from the door, shivering in fear. Why was this happening to him?

The man, Daichi, walks over to Hinata and he feels a steel toed boot knock against his head, not ungently. Hinata stares up at Kageyama with fear resting in the corners of his eyes. He’s not sure who to trust, but Kageyama was his best bet at this point, even if his statements were creepy and his movements harsh.

He can hear Daichi bending down, the crinkle of his jeans indicating Daichi’s presence. Kageyama avoided Hinata’s eyes and chose to maintain eye contact with Daichi, staring at him with a blank expression.

“So. You caught him, eh?”

Daichi’s voice is deeper than Hinata expects, and he jolts in surprise.

“Yeah, you said I could keep him, right? You said you’d let me if I managed to not get caught?”

“…I did say that,” Daichi mutters, “but I wasn’t expecting you to come away from it singlehandedly.”

Daichi grunts, suddenly grabbing Hinata’s hair roughly. Hinata looks up at Kageyama, willing him to help him with a pained expression. God, his scalp was ripping off. Kageyama looks down at him with an expression that tells him to wait just a little more.

Daichi pulls his hair violently, forcing his head upwards until he was staring the brown haired man straight in the eyes. Moving his hand downwards, he grasps Hinata’s chin harshly, analyzing Hinata’s face with scrutinizing eyes. He runs his thumb over Hinata’s lips, and Hinata shoots a panicked look to Kageyama, who looks back reassuringly. _It’ll be over soon._ As Kageyama’s lips form those words, Daichi shoves his thumb into Hinata’s mouth, and he swears that his lower teeth bent.

“Suck.”

His gruff voice commands Hinata and Hinata dare not _not_ comply to his order. Hinata loosens his jaw, whimpering slightly as Daichi’s thumb immediately lunges towards the back of his throat. Tears form at the edges of his eyes as he chokes on Daichi’s finger, and Kageyama stares on with an oddly pained expression.

Hinata sighs with relief when the finger is removed from his mouth, feeling the places that Daichi’s nail scratched with his tongue. Fuck, he’s bleeding.

Daichi, on the other hand, seems satisfied with his findings, spreading the saliva over Hinata’s cheek before reaching into his back pocket. He takes out a chain collar, and the first thing Hinata thinks is ‘ _Hell no, I’m not wearing that.’_

“Don’t get too excited, this isn’t for you yet.” Daichi chuckles, as if amused by his own joke. He nods to Kageyama, who stares back, unfazed. Daichi’s eyes scan over Hinata’s body once more, and he commands Kageyama to get him on his knees.

Kageyama’s touches are gentle and secure, guiding Hinata into a position where he wouldn’t hurt. In addition, Kageyama rubs circles into his back, reassuringly weighing his hands into Hinata’s weak muscles. Hinata is scared, and although Kageyama is holding his tied wrists behind his back, his presence is more of a comfort than anything else right now.

Hinata tightens up again when Daichi comes closer, beginning to undo Hinata’s pants. What the hell is happening? His eyes widen and suddenly the reassuring hands at his back aren’t reassuring anymore. As Daichi’s fingers begin to unzip Hinata’s zipper, he starts to struggle, but Kageyama holds him in place, sweaty hands clamping tightly onto his wrists to quell any act of defiance. 

He could feel Daichi more and more frustrated with his current behavior, but even Hinata did not expect the slap that hit the side of his head a second later. Compared to Kageyama, this man’s strength was that of Hercules. Hinata could still feel the initial pain long after the slap had happened, and Hinata howls in pain as Kageyama’s hands tighten even more, pulling his arms down to arch his back.

Hinata watches the ceiling as gruff, calloused hands reach into his pants and slowly begin to jerk him off.

“Cum for me.”

And when Hinata does cave in to the feeling, he is sucked into the hands on his wrists instead of his dick. He comes not too long after, releasing with a soft whimper that only encourages Daichi’s chuckle.

Daichi gets up, watching the tears fall from Hinata’s eyes to mix with his cum, staining the grey concrete black. He turns and strides towards the door, casting a glance at Kageyama.

“Train him.”

Kageyama nods, and understands that these words mean that he is allowed to keep his Hinata. He lets go of Hinata’s wrists and works on untying the ropes around Hinata’s wrists. Once the ropes are off, he massages the rope burn, caused by all the previous struggles. Hinata’s sobs soften, and he doesn’t want this, he feels so disgusting. Stop touching me, he begged in his head, please don’t touch me anymore. Kageyama, saddened to see his pet in such a state, gently zips back up Hinata’s shorts and grabs him, one arm under his back and one under his knees, carrying his new pet to the shower.

Not resisting at all, Hinata’s cries are dampened by Kageyama’s dark sweatshirt. He lets himself be carried, not caring where they’re going as long as it’s nowhere near that man.

When Kageyama reaches the bathroom, he manages to open the door without his hands, relying on his ability to kick doors open instead. The slam of the door frightens Hinata again, and he shakes slightly. Kageyama sets the small fifteen year old down on the toilet while he turns on the light and starts running the bath.

“Shou… I’m sorry, Shou. I won’t let it happen anymore, okay? I’ll protect you.”

And although he knows the words are fucked up, Hinata chooses to believe in them, nodding at his tear stained lap.

Kageyama finishes filling up the bath and reaches for Hinata, undressing him carefully. He does nothing, staring at the floor.

“I’m sorry Shou... I’m so sorry…” Kageyama murmurs, holding Hinata’s palm to his face to nuzzle it. “Take a bath, okay? I’ll be here. I’ll watch out for you from now on, okay? Okay?”

Hinata nods again, letting Kageyama take off his boxers and shift him into the bathtub. After a few minutes, his shaking subsides. Kageyama is there, gently massaging shampoo into his hair, and Hinata decides that he must stick close to Kageyama from now on.

Once he rinses off all the suds, Kageyama grabs a large, soft towel and throws it over Hinata, gently toweling off any water that remains on the boy. Hinata begins to dress himself, and Kageyama helps, pulling the oversized tee over his head with ease.

Kageyama hums as he leads Hinata by hand to his room, where he eases himself onto the bed comfortably. Hinata does not move from the side of the bed, seeming to shrink back instead.

“It’s okay, Shou, I would never do anything to you. Come here.” Kageyama gently grabs Hinata’s wrists, tugging him onto the bed. “I love you, Shou. I promise to protect you, forever.”

The word forever echoes in Hinata’s head forever until he passes out from exhaustion, one question on his mind- 

_How long is forever?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support I've gotten for this!!!!!


	3. Obscurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i haven't updated in almost two years, and you guys still haven't given up on me.
> 
> thank you, please enjoy

Hinata wakes up the next morning, staring at the empty wall beside the bed. He could feel Kageyama pressed against him warmly, his chest radiating heat.

He doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to face the reality of his situation. Instead, he thinks of Kenma, sitting at home, alone. He was probably worried sick.

Hinata’s thoughts drift slowly, wandering from his roommate to the little girl (Yachi, was it?) and her sweet mother. He wonders if she heeded his advice. 

Kageyama shifts against him, murmuring nonsense into the back of Hinata’s neck. He shivers at the warmth of his breath and his muscles pull tight, all fluidity gone. Hinata feels the boy stir slightly, throwing his arm over Hinata’s midriff and pulling him closer. It doesn’t feel the same as it does when its 3 am and he climbs into Kenma’s bed after a particularly realistic nightmare. Well, the nightmare part sure seemed to have remained, although at this point Hinata has given up the hope that it was just a dream. 

He feels his eyelids droop as he scans the room once more- noting the lack of windows and any particular personal furnishing.

Before he manages to fall back asleep, Kageyama wakes slowly, shifting his position until he is propped up on an elbow, pressing a small kiss right behind Hinata’s ear. 

“Good morning, pet,” he murmurs sleepily, “are you awake yet?”

Hinata stiffens up at the action, although it seemed innocent enough. He fumes at the nickname.

' _Pet,_ ' Kageyama had called him, like some kind of animal. He feels unease settle into his stomach, his prior relaxed state all but gone from his body. 

He feels himself nod slowly, stare not diverging from it’s focus on the greyish wall. 

Kageyama skims his hand over Hinata’s side and he flinches violently. _Please, no_ , he knew what this action was a prelude to.

Instead of dipping any further into Hinata’s space, Kageyama draws his hand back as if burned when Hinata's reaction registers.

“I’m… I’m going to go make us some food,” he announces quietly, and for some reason Hinata feels guilt run through his veins. Why did he feel guilty, he wonders; it was his fault that he was here in the first time? Regardless, Hinata nods once more, acknowledging Kageyama’s words.

He desperately attempts to ignore the warmth that leaves his back, bed creaking as Kageyama gets up and leaves, opening and shutting the door carefully. 

Hinata is left with his own thoughts for now- he feels betrayed by the lack of anger he feels, or rather, doesn’t feel.

He doesn’t really feel anything else but numbness.

And then he thinks of Daichi, and he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. Nevermind, it seems that Hinata feels nothing but rage- nothing but disgust and a need to punch the ever loving _fuck_ out of the man. Then again, that would definitely not contribute positively to his current situation.

Hinata is scared too- fuck hes so scared, he feels his fingers shake as he grips the covers tightly. He feels the tears come, feels them overtake his small body as he curls in on himself and muffles his cries with the pillow. 

The last thing he needed was Daichi coming back over to repeat yesterday’s actions- or perhaps incite something even worse.

The door suddenly creaks open, and a pair of feet quickly make their way over to the bed, and Hinata is too afraid to open his eyes-

But then a hand gently starts brushing his hair back from his forehead, the bed dipping as the person moves to sit down.

Hinata opens his eyes, letting out an unabashed choking sound as his brown eyes meet blue.

Kageyama stares back at him, angelic features twisted into a perfect picture of anguish, as water builds up in his eyes. Hinata watches in shock as Kageyama turns his face southward, tears dripping onto the blanket to create spots in the grey material. 

“God,” Kageyama whimpers slightly, “God, I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

His head comes down to rest against Hinata’s, foreheads touching heavily.

“I let that happen-” He continues painfully, “I’m so sorry, I should have protected you, I’m so _fucking sorry,_ Hinata.”

Hinata doesn’t respond at first, slowly curling into Kageyama, who then gently adjusts the boy into his lap, stroking his orange hair carefully.

Kageyama doesn’t move for a long while, watching how his t-shirt becomes stained a darker color with tears. He tentatively rubs Hinata’s back, allowing him to bury into his midriff.

“I’ll keep you safe,” He softly ventures, watching the younger boy shiver. “I promise; I won’t ever let that happen again.”

Hinata doesn’t hesitate to believe him for some reason, nodding furiously into Kageyama’s t-shirt.

Hinata falls asleep slowly again, this time accompanied by Kageyama’s shaky apologies and gentle caresses.

He feels Kageyama push his bangs back from his forehead once more, pressing his lips to the surface.

“I’m sorry, I love you.”

Hinata’s eyes flutter closed, and his hand finds Kageyama’s, squeezing it gently before letting his vision fade into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know its been a while haha  
> and this update was very short but heres a life update!
> 
> i moved across the country and got situated here; and like so much has happened  
> and its just. wow i have had no motivation to write lately but i know how it feels when you really like a fic and it just gets dropped like a hot potato... or something :^)  
> POINT IS, i didnt want to do that to you guys.
> 
> thanks for sticking around, love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi mom


End file.
